stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Motto of the day/Nominations
To add a motto for review simply add your motto to the bottom of the page in this fashion; Wikipedia:Example motto Wikipedia:Example motto - comments on your motto -User name Anyone can vote for approval, simply vote Approve or Reject and if possible leave a reason why, decisions will be made after 7 days and they will be moved to either the Approved or Rejected subpages. The Overseer will make final determinations. Previous Nominations In review I dream of a Wikipedia, where all articles are Featured, and all articles are created featured... *I dream of a Wikipedia, where all articles are Featured, and all articles are created featured... - ....(Complain)( ) 03:59, 10 July 2006 (UTC) **Add to that: "and no article shall be judged on its length, and no article shall be called a stub" --> Funny reference to Martin Luther King... Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ''' 04:00, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *Knowledge, please ....(Complain)( ) 09:41, 11 July 2006 (UTC) We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it. *We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it.' - '''Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) That's funny. But don't link the damn thing. *We're not after glory! We're after knowledge. And, gentlemen, we mean to have it. That's how it should be. (a reference to "I'm not after glory! I'm after Spartacus. And gentlemen, I mean to have him.") ....(Complain)( ) 07:06, 13 July 2006 (UTC) The world's first electronic brain. *''The world's first electronic brain.'' Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) More accurate than a sniper. *''More accurate than a sniper. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ''Wikipedia: If ya can't revert it, we'll use the cat-o-nine-tails, or in extreme circumstances, the Scourge! *''Wikipedia: If ya can't revert it, we'll use the cat-o-nine-tails, or in extreme circumstances, the Scourge!'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Anyone who thinks otherwise is not a Wikipedian *''Wikipedia: Anyone who thinks otherwise is not a Wikipedian.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ---- The following two mottos are interchangeable: Warning - nerds now targetting: vandals *''Warning - nerds now targetting: vandals.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ''Warning - Wikipedians now targetting vandals *''Warning - Wikipedians now targetting vandals.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ---- ''And vandals who are prideful, and refuse to be reverted, shall be blocked and made unto dust *''And vandals who are prideful, and refuse to be reverted, shall be blocked and made unto dust.'' - Origin 9:20. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 10:15, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The article, Percival; you must... revert it, that it be correct! *''"The article, Percival; you must... revert it, that it be correct!"'' Le Morte Dwiki. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 10:15, 14 July 2006 (UTC) *''Frankly, my TfD, I don't give a damn. But others do.'' 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 11:35, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ---- REDIRECT Wikipedia ON WHEELS! *REDIRECT Wikipedia ON WHEELS!--Lkjhgfdsa 18:16, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Hallowed are the Wik-i *Hallowed are the Wik-i. (Hallowed are the Ori)--Zxcvbnm 22:47, 24 July 2006 (UTC) How about "Hallowed are the Wikipedians"?'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) **N.B.: "Ori" and "Wik-i", as seen above, are pronounced as or-eye and wiki-eye respectively. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia has to contain every single information on Earth *Wikipedia has to contain every single information on Earth. Poppypetty 21:24, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **So much for What Wikipedia is NOT. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) * '''Reject Geo. 20:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) My street deserves an article on wikipedia *My street deserves an article on wikipedia. Poppypetty 21:24, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **So much for What Wikipedia is NOT. Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) I can apply the same concepts for American, Chinese, Nigerian and French people *I can apply the same concepts for American, Chinese, Nigerian and French people. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) The American spelling is ''always better than the original one *The American spelling is always better than the original one. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **No, it's not. In fact, it's completely incorrect! The English made the English language; American and English are two seperate languages. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) The English wikipedia is absolutely not American-biased *The English wikipedia is absolutely not American-biased. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **Doesn't grab my fancy. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) I know France much better than French people *I know France much better than French people. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) I can write on every single topic *I can write on every single topic. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **Perhaps redundant ***So much for What Wikipedia is NOT. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) I am an expert on every single topic *I am an expert on every single topic. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **I have a doubt on the every single expression ***So much for What Wikipedia is NOT. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) By definition, my POV is much more neutral than yours *By definition, my POV is much more neutral than yours. Poppypetty 21:22, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **'Slightly amusing, but my sides aren't splitting, let alone sighting moving. 'Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ***I think this one is amusing just enough. Renata 02:05, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Improving world, one article at a time * Improving world, one article at a time. -- Ben 02:00, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ** or "Improving web, one article at a time." ***"Improving the world one article at a time". Let us attempt to use correct grammar and punctuation. Please. Otherwise, '''Support! Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ****Perhaps "Educating the world one article at a time." '''Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 09:47, 25 July 2006 (UTC) *****There were two very similar (already used): Taking over the web one edit/article at a time. Renata 02:05, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: If you were an encyclopedia, it'd edit you *Wikipedia: If you were an encyclopedia, it'd edit you. ....(Complain)( ) 10:11, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Where else can you find both Nest box AND James C. Katz? Not Brittanica, that's for sure *Wikipedia: Where else can you find both Nest box AND James C. Katz? Not Brittanica, that's for sure. In Soviet Russia, Wikipedia edits you! *In Soviet Russia, Wikipedia edits you!--Zxcvbnm 04:19, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: Leave no article behind *Wikipedia: Leave no article behind.--Zxcvbnm 04:19, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Better and better, little by little *Better and better, little by little. --Spondoolicks 15:24, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: It shouldn't work, but it does *Wikipedia: It shouldn't work, but it does. --Spondoolicks 15:24, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hey Mr. DJ, Wiki...Wiki... *Hey Mr. DJ, Wiki...Wiki...--Countess827 20:55, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Better than school *Better than school. ....(Complain)( ) 05:49, 27 July 2006 (UTC) You will be assimilated *You will be assimilated. --Spondoolicks 12:32, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia - aka STI@home (Search for Terrestrial Intelligence). Use your brain's spare capacity to help the search *Wikipedia - aka STI@home (Search for Terrestrial Intelligence). Use your brain's spare capacity to help the search. --Spondoolicks 12:32, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipædia is not Anglo-centric! *Wikipædia is not Anglo-centric! --Scienceman123 19:05, 27 July 2006 (UTC) It's a Wiki, Wiki World *It's a Wiki, Wiki World. --SafeLibraries 01:15, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: where every word starts with wiki *Wikipedia: where every word starts with wiki, Renata 02:05, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **Maybe "every other".--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'''T]]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Move over Britannica! *Move over Britannica! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) So big, only Chuck Norris can read it all. *So big, only Chuck Norris can read it all. --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Finally, an encyclopedia where you can find stuff out of alphebetical order! *Finally, an encyclopedia where you can find stuff out of alphebetical order! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) It's not that our scope is tot broad; theirs is too shallow. Every good encylopedia includes exploding whales! *It's not that our scope is tot broad; theirs is too shallow. Every good encylopedia includes exploding whales! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) The second part can be removed if you like, or they can be seperated. Why not? *Why not? --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) An army of nerds doing you homework for you, for free *An army of nerds doing you homework for you, for free.--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Being smart is hip again! *Being smart is hip again! --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Never floccinaucinihilipilificate the value of nerdyness *Never floccinaucinihilipilificate the value of nerdyness.--Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:12, 28 July 2006 (UTC) So the article's unencyclopediac. So? *So the article's unencyclopediac. So? --Here[[User talk:HereToHelp|'T']]oHelp 02:18, 28 July 2006 (UTC) * Reject Geo. 22:54, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Vandal tested, Jimbo approved. Vandal tested, Jimbo approved.--Zxcvbnm 22:35, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve'Geo. 18:38, 31 July 2006 (UTC) We will edit you. [[We will bury you|''We will edit you.]] —xyzzyn 22:06, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia:Where geeks come to educate the world. ''Wikipedia:Where geeks come to educate the world. Self-insulting and funny at the same time! --kralahome 01:34, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' i see what you are saying but maybe a little stereotypical, somebody may take offense Childzy (Talk| ) 12:18, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' per Childzy Geo. 16:40, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia: If you were an encyclopedia, it'd edit you. ....(Complain)( ) 06:36, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Wanted;Your mottos Wanted;Your mottos -- Recruitment tool Geo. 17:16, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Your mottos here Your mottos here -- Recruitment tool Geo. 17:16, 31 July 2006 (UTC) When All Else Fails, Assume Good Faith! When All Else Fails, Assume Good Faith! To help spread good faith and partnership among fellow wikipedians. --kralahome 20:13, 31 July 2006 (UTC) * Approve Geo. 22:52, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Once more, unto the edit, dear Wikipedians, once more, or close up the red link with our Admin dead! *Once more, unto the edit, dear Wikipedians, once more, or close up the red link with our Admin dead! ....(Complain)( ) 09:28, 1 August 2006 (UTC) A reference to Henry V (play) Wikipedia is an encyclopedia best served verified. *Wikipedia is an encyclopedia best served verified. From the snowclone. -Fsotrain09 18:10, 1 August 2006 (UTC) *'Reject' - OTL Geo. 22:47, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Recently Closed (Archive after four days) Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum viditur. *''Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum viditur.'' **''Bene, bene! Nunc tace quaeso.'' This is the English version, the Latin version can be found here. *'Rejected' -length Geo. 00:37, 1 August 2006 (UTC) *Moved to Rejected Geo. 00:37, 1 August 2006 (UTC) 100% consensus or your knowledge reverted. *''100% consensus or your knowledge reverted.'' Your one true god is David P. A. Hunter, esq. III Talk to me! ' 07:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve Geo. 22:57, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *'Approve' Very funny Childzy (Talk| ) 18:59, 1 August 2006 (UTC) *Moved to Approved Geo. 20:07, 1 August 2006 (UTC)